Part I: Keep Your Enemies Close
by TheMalfoyPotterExperience
Summary: Keep your friends close & your enemies closest. Slash. HPDM. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Keep your Enemies Close: Part I**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. _No copyright infringement intended._

**Summary:** Harry and Draco are thrown into the future one day when they make a mistake in Potions class. They learn as time progress's that they cannot get home unless they figure out what the most important part of their future is. What happens when they realize exactly what that is?

**Rating: **NC-17

**Pairing(s):** Draco/Harry. Slight Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Made-up, Fred/George

**Warning(s):** Slash, Graphic, Language

**

* * *

Chapter one:**

Resting his head on his palm, Harry tried to stare in Snape's general direction to avoid point deduction or detention. It was a day like any other. Ron and Hermione sat next to him bickering, Malfoykept shooting him dirty looks and Snape was droning on as if he actually thought anyone in the room was listening.

"Now, I will pick your partners today" Snape began, his lower lip curling. "Granger and Miss. Greengrass, Weasley and Zabini, Longbottom and..." He glanced around, "Mr. Crabbe." He surveyed the few students remaining, silently calculating how to make each of them absolutely miserable. "Patil and Miss. Parkinson" He barked then turned to the two remaining boys, a sickly smirk lingering on his lips. "Potter and Mr. Malfoy."

Each boy's head snapped up in horror, then they both groaned loudly. Harry nosily stood up and moved his books up two tables next to Draco.

"Now, I would like you all to create a potion." He began in a light snarl. "The last ingredient you add will depend on the outcome. The last thing you put in must be a selected herb from the table. " Snape finished and forced a nauseating smile from the corners of his pale lips. He then disappeared to critique Neville who was in the back already taking orders from Blaise.

Harry mumbled as he pulled their cauldron closer to him to double check that it was clean.

"Go fetch everything Potter" Draco said shortly, "Malfoy's do not do the dirty work" a smirk naturally surfaced to his lips.

"Fine." He wasn't in the mood to argue so he stood up and walked to the front of the room to collect what they needed.

"What herb should I get?" Harry asked moments later as he returned.

"Now it says here if we add lavender, our bodies will fall unconscious for a few hours and our minds will go into the future up to eight years from now," Draco summarized from the page in his book.

"Or we could add this stuff, and we could fly for a few hours without brooms. That sounds wicked" Harry said as he seized hold of his own book and flipped open to the same page. He loved the feeling flying gave him. He couldn't imagine feeling that constant high.

"Boring Potter, just go get the lavender" Draco snapped. Harry grunted out of annoyance but complied anyway. Arguing with Draco was absolutely pointless.

Harry returned pushing the lavender over to his partner. Draco dropped the lavender into the concoction and mixed it one last time. He then poured it into two glasses and handed one to Harry.

" Shouldn't we ask--?" Harry started but was rudely interrupted by the blonde.

"Shut up and drink it Potter."

Not wanting to spend another second with Malfoy, Harry chugged the thick liquid from the bottle in his hands. Malfoy's body, his cup not even raised to his lips yet, blurred from Harry's vision.

A strange warmth suddenly filled Harry's stomach and he felt himself spinning. Around him was darkness, though he may have closed his eyes. He landed with a thud, feeling disoriented.

He could now feel a different kind of heat, body heat. He felt that he was naked and judging from the soft breathing in his ear, lying next to someone. He didn't bother to look over, he was just happy to have gotten away from Malfoy.

As he continued to lie in the bed, keeping his eyes closed, he noted how the being's breathing felt so comfortable at the nape of his neck. The persons arm wrapped tighter around his thin waist, letting out a loud deep groan as they nuzzled into Harry's back.

__

Good thing it worked right...I couldn't have stood another second with that poncy little sonofabi-

Harry froze horrified as he realized that the groaning beside him was far too deep to be a woman's voice. Before he could do anything he felt the person hop out of the bed.

"Potter! What in the bloody hell are you doing?" The man yelled loudly.

Harry stared at Draco Malfoy's slender naked figure in revulsion. Draco realized the obvious breeze and quickly grabbed a decorative plate off the wall and held it in front of himself, backing against the wall to hide his backside. Harry pulled the sheet up further and glanced around the room before his gaze snapped back to Draco's.

"We are definitely older" Draco noticed Harry's defined features now and his obvious changes as he spoke the seemingly calm words. He caught a glimpse of something on the floor, his features twisting up revealing his disgust.

"What did you do to me?" He demanded, resembling a child.

"I didn't do a damn thing to you, Malfoy! Just chill the fuck out!" Harry yelled. Despite his sudden burst he slowly leaned over and nearly gagged at the pile of clothes lying on the floor.

"So are we gay in the future?" He finally asked shakily.

"This is so-- disgusting," Draco complained. "Oh hell...this would not be so bad. But Potter? of all people, of all men..." Draco slumped to the ground pathetically. Harry honestly thought he was about to cry.

"Morning you two!" The door swung open and in Ginny Weasley came, balancing a tray as she tried to contain her hair in its ponytail. "W- what's wrong...?" She asked her large eyes blinking a few times.

The two school rivals tried to change their looks of disgust into something that resembled a smile but it came out lopsided.

"You...have-" Harry began, blushing a deep red as he stumbled over his words.

"Potter come here," Malfoy snapped motioning towards a door. Harry quickly staggered into the bathroom, unsure of what else to do.

He exclaimed exactly this the moment they entered. "What in the hell do we do?" .

"Don't blow our cover," Draco huffed, pushing his blonde hair from his eyes. "It said in the potions book not to allow any other wizard witch and or muggle to know what time we came from or we are stuck like this. Until..." He paused for a moment, rolling his eyes to the ceiling as if remembering something. "Until we realize the most important piece in our futures or err-- something or other. This will wear off in less than an hour I'm sure I mean since you made the potion it's probably wrong." He said with a slight smirk. "It doesn't really matter, don't talk much and just..." He took a deep breath and added, "Act...gay."

Harry found clothes thrown around the bathroom and put on a pair boxers and a tee-shirt. Malfoy did the same, then they each took a deep breath and entered their room once again. Draco was discreatly glaring at Harry in pure hatred.

"Sorry about that Weasley" He rolled his eyes.

"You haven't called me that in years." Ginny said with a trembling giggle.

"Sorry G-Gin"His throat seemed to close and he couldn't force out the words.

"Ginny! Thanks for breakfast, you didn't have to!" Draco shot Harry a thankful look as he interupted.

"Um Harry, it was my day to cook, remember? How much did you drink last night? Hermione told me to watch that..." She chuckled and leaned over to ruffle his hair.

"Oh um right, I drank...loads..." He grinned.

"So you two are half dressed before noon, impressive..." She teased good-naturedly.

"Yeah" Draco said raising his eyebrows as he realized he had been quiet for too long.

"Lain called Draco, she needs you to come into the salon early tomorrow," She paused and sighed softly, "I mean I know you own it and all but give her a break."

"Yeah. All right" Draco replied, shaking his head once she looked away. Harry started to laugh but instantly shut up when she spoke again.

"Oh and Ron left early to the ministry, Neville needed something."

" Neville?" Harry said lamely.

"Oh Harry stop playing dumb, Hogwarts, minister of magic? Neville."

Malfoys smirk turned into a scowl once again. Harry tried not to laugh again.

"Yeah Neville. Um Auror work, for me, right?"

Ginny let out a laugh "You two can be so ridiculous, you know that?"

"Well don't forget the dinner date Friday night." She said as she moved to the door. "Everyone is already gone," She added. "I cleaned up for you."

"Everyone?"

"Well except Hermione I think she had some last minute papers to do" She pondered for a moment, "Anyway she's in the spare room."

"Oh."

"Thanks for letting us crash here again!" Ginny giggled. She then set the tray down and tugged the rubber band from her hair slipping it around her bony wrist, obviously giving up on it. She smiled at them once again then left.

"So we live in a house with the two Weasels and the mudblood...bloody perfect..." Malfoy laughed at his remark softly.

"Shut up Malfoy and don't call her that! It seems you are friends now, judging from these photos, so be nice."

"Malfoys and Nice don't go together Potter, you of all people should know that." Draco laughed again.

"Besides, you don't even know if they live here or what..." Harry stated plainly, ignoring his last comment entirely.

Draco made a tutting sound with his tongue as Harry curiously opened the door and saw a muggles modern decorated living room, with a wizard's touch, and several doorways to several rooms. He walked over to the window, noticing there location seemed to be a series of flats. Pictures of Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, an unknown male and the twins hung on the wall in pairs.

"It's 2004?" Draco asked blankly as he passed by a calendar. The picture above the month showed bright pink flowers saying in the wind. "Oh! Ew! I'm kissing you!" He half screamed as he backed away from one of the moving photo's on the wall he had been observing.

"Okay some thing's going on between you two."

Harry almost snapped his neck he turned so fast. Draco's whole body stiffened as he slowly turned to see where the voice had come from. There stood a tall thin, straight haired Hermione.

"Hermione?"

"Who else Harry?"

"Oh god it_ is _the mudblood" Draco groaned, collapsing on a nearby couch.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry growled threateningly.

"You two are acting like you did in school! Stop it!" Hermione said eyeing them strangely.

"Good job Potter, you blew it, now we _are _stuck like this," Malfoy whined and buried his head in the plush throw pillow beside him.

"What is going on?" Hermione demanded.

Harry sighed glancing at Draco who lifted his head then nodded grudgingly, aggravated with his inability to get along with the Gryffindor boy.

"Well uh, Draco and I made a potion back at school and now we are here years later and I have no idea how to go home. I am pretty sure the spell should have wore off twenty minutes ago." He explained, worry lines creasing his forehead.

"Oh dear. I remember in our seventh year, you two were out for weeks," Her face twisted up as she thought.

"Did we go conscious again?" Draco asked eagerly.

"Yes. I just do not remember when. We had loads of work around that time. This is so unlike me. But I honestly can't remember." Hermione looked stressed with the overload of information.

"Harry you know how dangerous messing around with time is...I mean our third year and all" Harry looked down as her words met his ears.

"What are we going to do?"

"Do you know what potions book it was?" She asked.

"Um the one we used in seventh year."

"Thanks," She rolled her eyes.

"I am sure I still have it, let me go home and double check the exact spell. We'll figure this out," She replied sympathetically.

"Okay so this is a huge mistake though? Potter and I are just mixed up in each other's futures." Draco asked his hair flopping back into his eyes.

"I'm afraid not," Hermione looked down as if she were afraid of Draco.

"You two have been lovers for years now..."

"Oh merlin, I think I'm going to be sick" Harry stared at Draco's twisted expression.

"We hate each other it is not possible" Harry said softly.

"They say opposites attract" Hermione offered. Both gave her a look and she decided to continue on with more than a simple cliche. She crossed the room falling into a chair. Harry followed suit, sitting on the opposite end of the couch from Draco.

"Our last year, you two were acting strange. There were not many fights and you were always sneaking off. You told Ronald and I just before school let out." She chewed her lower lip. "Then school was out and Harry you went off to train as an Auror and Draco you declared that you were on Dumbledores side, your father disowned you." She told their story slowly. "It was all over the daily prophet" She added as an after-thought. Seeing the eager faces before her she finished quickly, "You left London for a few years to let everything die down."

"Me?" He choked out "You have got to be kidding me." Draco looked like someone had just slapped him in the face. He was ghostly white and his eyes were like glass.

"I'm afraid not you and Harry met up again in a park not far from here a bit ago."

"And now?" Harry prodded Hermione.

"You two are madly in love, you live in London in this flat here, it's run by a lesbian couple, Bella and Rae. Uh Ronald and I are engaged to be married. Ginny is married to a muggle named John Parker. They have a child on the way. And well Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Seamous, Dean, Neville and myself are all wonderful friends, along with the both of you."

"No" Draco said flatly. "My friends are Blaise..."

"Azkaban...murdered 12 muggles a year after Hogwarts"

"Pansy?"

"She was sent to St.Mungo's some years ago. You two haven't spoken since she's been out." Hermione said softly.

" Crabbe...Goyle?"

"Death-eaters...very wanted Death-eaters..."

Harry snorted, feeling very smart for his choice in friends.

"That's shit. Complete and total..." Draco mumbled folding his arms loosely over his chest.

"It's so hard to be nice to you," Harry growled, sending a look to the fair-haired man.

"Oh trust me you two are more than nice to each other."

Draco made sure he wore a huge smirk to cover his quivering lip.

"We'll be out of here soon," Harry muttered.

"Yes" Hermione agreed. "But I have to get off to work, my novel is really coming along" she smiled and winked at Harry, pulling a purse and some papers from the chair she had seated herself in then waved goodbye.

"I'll call later!" With that the door was closed, and she was gone.

"This is not my life" Malfoy said clearly. "I am supposed to be in Malfoy manner with a Russian blonde or something, shagging her senseless every night, with two children..."

"You think I'm thrilled?" Harry grumbled, annoyed with his selfishness.

Malfoy nodded his head.

"Yeah well that's shit, you are an inconsiderate asshole with no friends or family! See what_ this _got you?"

"What is _this_?"

"You're bloody awful bad attitude!"

"At least I have dignity!" Malfoy said grabbing what he guessed was his future self's coat and stormed out the door.

"Fuck you Malfoy!" Harry whispered angrily, hanging his head in defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Keep your Enemies Close: Part I**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I do not claim to. _No copyright infringement intended._

**Summary:** Harry and Draco are thrown into the future one day when they make a mistake in Potions class. They learn as time progress's that they cannot get home unless they figure out what the most important part of their future is. What happens when they realize exactly what that is?

**Rating: **NC-17

**Pairing(s):** Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Made-up, Fred/George

**Warning(s):** Slash, Graphic, Language, Cliche, Love/Hate

* * *

**Chapter two:**

Malfoy scowled and wandered the streets of London. He found the coffee shop he had been visiting and pushed the door open. He had sensed the magic and was well aware that this was a place for wizards and witches.

He ordered a light Irish creme coffee and sat down, sipping it loudly. He looked around noticing a few witches looking at him and giggling. He ran his hand through his silvery blonde hair and felt his pockets.

He pulled out a wallet and opened it, pictures of Harry and himself fell to his lap. They were both smiling, and kissing each other's cheeks. Each frame held a different photo.

Malfoy felt himself growing warm inside, to be able to have someone like that would be bliss. Mentally slapping himself he flipped the filmstrip over a few times. He sat there and stared at the photos for a few hours.

"Hi!" A squeaky voice came from behind him.

"Hi..." Malfoy worded very slowly, circling the tip of his finger in his now cold coffee.

"What cha doing?" A short witch with freckles and very curly hair going in every direction plopped down next to him.

"Um...Thinking...you?" He had no reason to lie to her.

"Wondering why you're out here alone. Isn't your significant missing you?" She asked tilting her head slightly.

"H-S-They doesn't really care about me" He finally spit out.

"Then why are you together?"

"It's rather complicated."

She just stared at him like she was expecting him to tell her everything in the two minutes of knowing her.

"Um just so you don't get the wrong idea, apparently...I'm gay..."

"Me too Draco...I thought we went over this before when you were drunk and tried to pick me up at a gay club" She laughed.

" Oh...so I know you?" He blushed.

" Yeah...Rae is here too...I think she's in the bathroom"

"Oh!" He finally managed to figure out who he was talking to. It was one of the lesbians that owned his flat.

"I am not even going to ask what happened just go home. Harry, I'm sure, is miserable without you darling."

"Yeah I don't think I can..."

"Then go off to the inn down the road for a few days."

"Here's some change..." She dug around and gave him some muggle money.

"Oh thanks but I'm fine with money"

"C'mon., I know you've got to be awful--" She stopped when a dark haired girl wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Oh hey sweetie" Bella giggled.

"Draco! Hi!" The brunette smiled.

"Hey Rae..." He tried to smile but, he was concentrating on how concerned Bella was with Potter and himself.

"Lets go, we've got to feed the cats" Rae pulled on Bella's hand.

"Okay" She agreed and stood up. "Oh and Draco...call us if you need anything. Just go home to Harry soon. He loves you...and I know you love him" Draco rolled his eyes after she turned around.

He pushed open the door and began down the sidewalk. Finally, he decided he was going to act gay with Harry best he could and figure out how to get back to '96. He did need to change his lifestyle. Maybe that's what the important thing he needed to figure out was. For his own selfish reasons he was going to try and change. But first he needed to be alone for a few days.

He found a few knuts and a nice hotel to stay in and, he avoided leaving for 5 days, he needed to think some more. This was not going to be easy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Keep your Enemies Close: Part I**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I do not claim to. _No copyright infringement intended._

**Summary:** Harry and Draco are thrown into the future one day when they make a mistake in Potions class. They learn as time progress's that they cannot get home unless they figure out what the most important part of their future is. What happens when they realize exactly what that is?

**Rating: **NC-17

**Pairing(s):** Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Made-up, Fred/George

**Warning(s):** Slash, Graphic, Language, Cliche, Love/Hate

* * *

**Chapter three:**

Five days Later:

Returning to the flat he tried to be relatively happy. He didn't have to be nice to Potter, just gay with him. I mean how bad could it be? He had once stuck his hand out to Potter and offered to be his _friend_.

"Hey" He said as the door swung open and he dropped his jacket on the hook where it belonged.

"Hi?" Harry flipped off the TV and sat up straight so Malfoy could sit next to him on the couch. He paused before asking, "Where did you go?"

"Bar...needed a drink" Draco replied and grinned. "Then I went off to a hotel. I had to think about this" He added.

"Alright, well we have to go out in an hour to dinner. Oh and you were supposed to work four days ago. I guess you own a salon and one of the girls working for you is pretty sick" Harry explained.

"Oh alright" Draco said stretching out. At the same moment Harry went to place his hand on the couch and their arms touched. Draco quickly moved so Harry could rest his hand there.

"Why are you being so god damn nice? its annoying." Harry finally snapped.

"I'm just trying to make this easier for both of us"

"Well that is...nice?" Harry grinned at Malfoy and for a moment the hate disappeared.

"Well, it will take hours to get you looking _somewhat _decent, come on" Yup. And then it was back.

"Hey! I can dress myself!" Harry said defensively.

"Yeah and I'm gay with Harry Potter" They both laughed.

"Fine but absolutely no silk"

"_Oh but I had the cutest idea" _He said with an obvious lisp, "For the love of Salazar, you think I'm a queer Potter?"

"Well I did happen to wake up _naked_ next to you" Harry shot back, smirking.

"Good point but that makes you just as straight" He mirrored the Gryffindor's smirk.

"Yeah. I know" Harry laughed.

Malfoy tried to keep himself from being nice to Potter and even talking to him but the conversations just came easily and for once he felt like maybe Potter wasn't so bad. And well maybe he could even be _Harry_ from now on.

* * *

Dinner was somewhat enjoyable. Everyone got along fine but people did get suspicious. Ginny and John had invited them all over for an after dinner drink, which Harry soon found out always turned into people getting so drunk they pass out and they would all have wretched hangovers in the mornings. 

"Are you sure you two aren't in a fight?"

"Yeah, we're fine" Harry answered, as if on cue Draco lay his hand over Harry's and pecked his cheek lightly. The softness of his lips to his skin surprised Harry. He figured he was too drunk to realize how gross that was.

"Yeah, we are alright" Draco backed him up. His head was so close to Harry's that his breath was hitting Harry's ear sending a series of chills up and down his spine.

"Yes see they are fine, now leave them alone!" Hermione said, trying to sound playful. Harry made a mental note to thank her for that.

"Well, normally they would have been making out in a corner by now!"

"Not that we don't mind, not seeing that for once" Ron added jokingly. Everyone laughed lightly.

Some time later, everyone's cheeks were incredibly red, from all the alcohol and liquor. Eventually, they all went to their separate corners. Lover to lover and well Fred to George. Which lead to a drunken Draco Malfoy and a tipsy Harry Potter lying on a couch.

"Oh Harry _my love_, you have to try this" Malfoy stuttered, pushing a glass to Harry's cherry red lips, grinning.

Harry took a sip and giggled. Not just laughed but, giggled at how soothing the taste was on his tongue. "It's cold."

Draco let his head roll onto Harry's shoulder, and they laughed and talked in a daze for hours.

"Did you know that the sky is blue?"

"No" Harry laughed, "How do you say blue in French?"

"Wouldn't it be funny if I put this on my head, like people do in the films when they are drunk?" Harry asked pointing at a lampshade. Draco cracked up.

"Its not original enough."

Harry pouted a little, Draco quickly leaned over and smoothed his hair down over his scar. Harry looked up because normally his touch meant some one was watching, but no one was.

"You aren't so bad Potter" He mumbled and let his head fall back against the arm of the couch.

"Ditto, I am beginning to be keen on Ferrets now..." Harry smiled.

Draco returned the grin and let out a loud yawn. His eyes lidded closed and his soft snores allowed Harry to drift in to his own world of dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Keep your Enemies Close: Part I**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I do not claim to. _No copyright infringement intended._

**Summary:** Harry and Draco are thrown into the future one day when they make a mistake in Potions class. They learn as time progress's that they cannot get home unless they figure out what the most important part of their future is. What happens when they realize exactly what that is?

**Rating: **NC-17

**Pairing(s):** Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Made-up, Fred/George

**Warning(s):** Slash, Graphic, Language, Cliche, Love/Hate

* * *

**Chapter four:**

Harry woke up in a daze. Draco had moved away from Harry in the night so he was now alone on the couch. The Slytherin was curled up on the floor, his eyes wide open.

"Lets get out of here. I don't want to talk to anyone," He whispered and sat up, stretching his legs out in front of himself.

Harry nodded and looked around at the trashed room full of sleeping people. His blood was pounding in his ears like the beat of a drum. He could hardly manage to stand. He sighed and grabbed their coats from the pile and together, they walked home.

* * *

"I took a few weeks off work, so we can figure this out." Draco said from the bathroom.

"Yeah, so did I" Harry replied, studying himself in the mirror.

Draco's cold attitude confused Harry, he had thought they were becoming friends.

"We've got a party to go to again in twenty minutes, y'know?" Draco walked out with a towel tied around his waist. He was using another to dry his shaggy hair.

Harry's eyes instantly fell on Draco's hard chest.

"Potter?"

"Yeah, sorry...uh--Ron's birthday. I know..." He spluttered.

"I bought him some wine but I figure you know him better than I do. So we'll have to pick up something else on our way."

"Alright," Harry agreed combing his shaggy hair from his face.

" Come on then, if we want to catch a cab" Harry said standing up and pulling on his coat.

* * *

"Long time no see, Harry" Ron smiled and took Harry into a hug as they arrived. 

"Happy birthday mate" He smiled warmly, and accepted his embrace.

Draco was being bitter again, but tailing Harry like a lost puppy. To avoid a fight Harry talked to Hermione for awhile. Draco had plastered a smirk on his face as he listened to Hermione go on about her novel.

Draco was so confused. Last night, he had felt good. He had felt like for once in his life everything was going to be okay and no one could hurt him. He had felt loved and accepted by Gryffindors and his own worst enemy. He had a small yearning for Harry that grew every time he touched him. Even just brushing up against him seemed to excite him. He really couldn't understand any of it.

"Draco?" Harry said suddenly, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I am going out for a bit , alright?"

" What for?"

"Forgot the gift" He whispered.

"Oh. alright. Can I go with you?" He asked. Harry wanted to say no but the look of sincerity on the blonds face changed his mind. He forced a smile and nodded, slipping his hand into the others and tugging him over to the door.

* * *

In the mall Harry found many odd trinkets but, nothing he thought Ron would _really_ like. He didn't know the older Ron but, he did know the old Ron well enough. Draco was patient holding bags for Harry as he examined every little thing he found. He was used to going to places like the mall with his aunt and uncle but he had never been allowed to touch or buy anything. It was sort of exciting. 

"Well we've got like six bags of things here. I'm sure he'll be fine with it," Draco said with a hint of annoyance.

"Alright, well I have to use the loo, meet me downstairs when you're done paying" He smiled benevolently.

Draco dropped the item on the counter and waited for the total. He eyed the clerk with slight interest before he heard the ding of the door, breaking his train of thought. Finally, with all his change and bags Draco sat on a bench down in the lobby and waited for Harry.

He checked the clock again.

He should have been here at least 15 minutes ago

He set the bags down and walked into the restrooms. Harry's coat lay on the floor, his wallet empty on the ground.

"Shit!" Draco mumbled running out of the bathroom and outside of the mall. He started running calling out Harry's name over and over again.

"Come on!" He passed by the coffee shop he had met Bella and Rae at and decided he was too far away. He ran back toward the mall. About to give up, his eyes fell on a dark deserted alleyway.

"What dumb asses! This has got to be the most unoriginal spot..." Draco muttered kicking trash cans out of his way.

"Come on! Jesus, Harry if you're fucking with me, I am going to beat your ass!"

"Don't worry, he's not fucking with _you_" a snarling voice hissed.

"_Fuck_" Draco ran towards the noise and saw a scene he was not ready for. Harry's hands were tied together by his shoe lace, his head was dripping blood and his glasses were broken in half completely. Fresh cuts and bruises showed between his sweat drenched hair.

"What in the fuck are you doing?" Draco nearly roared. The man holding Harry, laughed. He was rather thin and had a few very large men standing by him.

_Oh god, that must be what I looked like to Harry._ He thought, panic rising in his chest.

The two men acted as Crabbe and Goyle in his mind. One of the men nodded and wrapped his huge arm around Draco restraining him.

"Now watch us play with your little friend" They tore off Harry's clothes. Harry tried to struggle but he was hit very hard across the face. Then whipped in the back. Malfoy winced and held tears back. Harry's face was pushed into the dirt by the snake-like man.

"Come on now, we know you're a dirty boy" The snake-like one said, cackling.

"Let go of him!" Malfoy yelled hoarsely. The mans fat hand was cupped over his mouth. The snake began beating Harry. Bashing him several times in the face. Then whipping him on the back with a leather strip. Malfoy's face turned red and tears gushed over his cheeks. He kneed the man behind him and punched him very hard in the face. Surprised, the man still managed to punch back, straight into Malfoy's stomach. Malfoy coughed and tried to hold himself together, for Harry. Draco pulled out his wand and muttered some curses, then a charm. He was positive these were just some nasty muggles. Draco turned back around to face the snake like one.

He was fumbling with his belt trying to unhook it.

"You are a sick bastard!" Draco hissed pushing the man in to a wall. Now that he was older he had a lot more strength. He began to beat the man senseless, his punches completely random.

"Don't you ever _fucking_ touch him again..." He breathed out as the last man crawled away. Draco's hands were pushed against the wall and his was breathing very heavily. Harry lay in the dirt, panting. Draco sunk to the ground and wiped tears from his face. He really didn't care at the moment, he unhooked Harry's arms and legs and threw his coat around his shoulders. They stared at each other Draco's stone gray eyes boring into Harry. Harry had a pained look on his face. Draco, a glare. Potter's eyes were a gorgeous shade of green. They held a confused pained look. Suddenly, Draco pushed his nose to Harry's and controlled his breathing, warm puffs of air hitting Harry's cheek and, lower neck.

"Thanks..." Harry finally said, trying to hide the chill he was getting from being so close to Draco. Draco's shoulders shook, he was holding in one of the strongest emotions. It was so over whelming. He tried to hold back even more tears but eventually let them fall and land into Harry's lap. Harry didn't move, afraid of Draco's reaction.

"Fuck you" Draco said to Harry more than at him. Draco wiped blood from Harry's face with his coat and, pushed his hair back so he could see all of his face.

"Lets get back to the party...Ron will be worried..."

Draco smiled at Harry, "Oh yeah and he'll be awful if he sees you like this"

"I cant miss his birthday..." Harry whispered.

"Lets go home. I'll tell him you fell ill and we'll host a party at our house in a few days" Harry nodded trying to stand up but falling over to Draco. Draco stood and let Harry lean against him.

* * *

Harry was looking up at Draco from the couch. An ice pack rested on his knee and a wet cloth dripped from the bucket beside him. 

"What?" Draco looked at Harry provoked.

"Nothing" He grinned.

"You are so bloody weird..." Draco shook his head.

"Lets go to bed" Harry said.

"It's your night for couch but the bed would be better for your wounds...take it..." Draco said almost arguing with himself.

"No it's your turn, I'll be fine"

"No you wont"

"I will so I'm not a baby Draco"

"I beg to differ" He snapped back.

"How about we both share the bed, you stay on your own god damn side"

" Why wouldn't I?" Draco snarled.

Draco had begun to tug his shirt over his head when he realized Harry would need some help to bed. He sighed and walked over to him, slinging Harry's arm around his shoulders. They moved towards their bedroom, Harry resting against his side. Once they got inside Draco let go but Harry continued towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"The loo...where else, _mum_?" Harry grinned.

"Last time you said that, you went everywhere _but_ the lavatory"

Harry laughed, "Yeah, well I never said you had to follow me."

Draco's cheeks turned red and he quickly ducked away. Harry grinned thinking about how cute he was when embarrassed.

Harry continued to head to the bathroom against Malfoy's concerns.

Turning out the light, Harry pulled the covers over his shoulders.

"Night Potter," Draco said, a smile in his voice.

"Night Malfoy," Harry laughed.

* * *

Draco tried to fall asleep but inside his head a war was going on. 

You only feel that way because you are pretending so often...

Or I really could be a queer.

No no no...I am straight. I am. I honestly am very straight. I like girls. I like...girls.

He tried to picture himself with other girls, the way he had been with Harry today.

I am too selfish to save anyone's else's life...and, I have never done a thing like that for a girl. Come to think of it, I would have never done that for any other guy either...

Oh god, gross!

Draco shuddered and tried to get the image of he and Harry together out of his head.

I'm just tired and, he's my rival...if he had gotten hurt I would have no one else to hate...that's got to be it...

With that he rolled over and shoved the pillow over his head. Repeating: _I like girls...I like girls...I like girls..._ Over and over again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Keep your Enemies Close: Part I**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I do not claim to. _No copyright infringement intended._

**Summary:** Harry and Draco are thrown into the future one day when they make a mistake in Potions class. They learn as time progress's that they cannot get home unless they figure out what the most important part of their future is. What happens when they realize exactly what that is?

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing(s):** Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Made-up, Fred/George

**Warning(s):** Slash, Graphic, Language, Cliche, Love/Hate

**

* * *

**

**Chapter five:**

Harry opened his eyes, listening to Draco's heavy breathing. They were both in the middle of the bed instead of on either side. It had been really cold last night, so Harry hadn't minded.

Draco rolled and was pushed completely against Harry. His chest to Harry's upper back and, his shins to Harry's calves. Harry's eyes grew wide. Something was jabbing into his thigh. He felt his cheeks turn completely red.

I shouldn't flatter myself he thought, _happens to everyone_...

Malfoy was pushing himself harder onto Harry. Draco of coarse still very much asleep. Harry tried to move without waking Draco to this awkward situation.

"Damn" He mumbled and gave up, he decided to lay still, allowing his thoughts to wander. He was very surprised that this was turning him on. He was warm suddenly everywhere and then nowhere, he could feel himself swelling. Harry tried very hard to think of something else but his thoughts kept coming back to Draco against his body. From that moment on, Harry figured he wasn't so straight. He had never gotten an erection like that from a girl, from anyone.

* * *

Finally, some time later Draco rolled over and, Harry jumped up. 

"Oh hi" Draco smiled at Harry.

"Uh. Morning wood Draco" Harry tried not to make eye contact but failed. Draco's eyes were staring straight at his lower areas. He realized what he said and covered his mouth. "Morning! Morning!"

"You alright?" Draco asked, pretending he hadn't been looking then padded towards the bathroom.

"Yeah...fine" He said softly, he had to get out of there. The lust between them was a growing tension. The only way he could control himself was to get out.

"I'm going to the store, we should have that party tomorrow night. I'll call everyone and all" Harry said loud enough for Draco to hear.

"Alright..." His voice came out strained. Harry had an idea of what he was doing and he couldn't stand to think of it. He grabbed his coat and left, the thoughts fresh in his mind.

* * *

_An hour before the party, Okay good. _Draco thought to himself, spraying more cologne down his body. He was almost ready, he just had needed to get away from Harry before spending a whole night awake with him. Things had been weird between them lately, he knew they were for sure good friends now, he just didn't know what kind of friends they were. Last night had been restless, his dream from the night before playing in his mind. Every time he saw Harry now he pictured him from the dream, squirming underneath him. That was enough to make anyone hot. 

Draco knew he should feel disgusted or guilty for his thoughts and he was for sure going to hell for them but he stopped caring. He knew they had something more than hate, friendship or lust. He just wasn't sure if Harry had figured this out yet.

He walked back out of the bathroom and straight into Harry.

"Sorry" Harry muttered, looking up at Malfoy.

Draco didn't reply, his eyes were locked on Harry's lips. The way they moved when he muttered and how they were always slightly moist. Harry didn't dare move, they stood there breathing quietly for a few moments.

"It's alright..." Draco said coolly and pushed past Harry. It took a few minutes for things to register but, Harry now understood everything.

* * *

"So Hermione have you found anything out yet?" Harry whispered. 

"Yeah actually I began the potion to get you back" She bit down on her lower lip " I'm so sorry Harry but, it takes almost 6 months for it to be completely ready...I tried to call you last night but, the line was busy?"

"Oh yeah, sorry I was talking to Draco from Bella and Rae's house. He went over there because our heat broke"

"But, are you upset about the wait? I mean I know how you both are..."

"Oh yeah, well I guess I'll live, even though he is bloody horrible...sometimes" Harry tried to look disappointed but he knew he wasn't. He loved the future. The one with Draco Malfoy. That look he gave him. Harry knew no one else in the world could send chills through his body the way Draco had. Every hair on his body stood on end at Draco's warm mouth so close to his own.

"Harry?" Hermione repeated.

"Oh yeah sorry, what?"

"Put on a good show tonight, Ronald is suspicious. If he found out, it would ruin everything..." She whispered.

"Alright..." He grinned to himself. This could be interesting.

* * *

"Red or pear?" Draco asked Harry with a tone he had never used with him before. 

"Red, please" Harry smiled as Draco poured him a glass of Red wine.

Draco sat himself next to Harry, his arm snaking around Harry's waist. Everyone was around the room, he and Draco like normal sat off to the side to avoid suspicions. Plus the acting gay was less that way.

"You having an okay time, Potter?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I am, you?"

"It's alright. Busy thinking about a film I watched when I was younger"

"What is it called?"

"Cant remember...Gay man...became very successful...then his lover died...or left him...and he went into a depression...grew angry and cruel...and eventually killed himself.."

"That's happy" Harry said, shocked.

"It was really good...and I remember thinking I would never become that way...turns out I've been both..." Harry looked up at him confused.

"In school, I was angry and cruel..."

"And now...apparently you're gay?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded. Harry felt his body go warm and a small blush spread across his cheeks. Their eyes caught and they sat smiling at one another. Draco's fingers brushed back and forth across the skin showing near the small of Harry's back.

"I was young when I watched it" He whispered into Harry's ear, his nose touching Harry's cheek, "But, now I completely understand why it turned me on" He grinned and bit his ear lobe softly. Harry turned to look Draco in the eyes again.

"What are you saying?"

"I think you know, Potter"

Draco pulled himself even closer to Harry, their lips barely brushing. Harry's stomach felt like it had dropped from his body, he was floating, the anticipation grew. Soon enough, Draco pushed his lips hard onto Harry's and the closed kiss became a very passionate tongue battle after, Draco nipped Harry's lower lip commanding him to open his mouth. Harry pushed his arms around Draco's neck and wrapped his fingers into his silvery blonde hair. Draco let out a soft moan as they went to take a breath.

"Wow" Harry whispered, their noses touching, Draco breathing heavily down Harry's neck.

"You're everything I need Potter" Draco said, his lust overpowering his senses. Harry smiled and pressed his chest to Draco's, pulling them into another rapid make out session.

"Not here" Draco said pulling himself away. Harry let out a small groan. The bulge in his pants spoke for itself.

"Later..." Draco stared directly at Harry's crotch and licked his lips, winking. Harry wanted to protest, but he couldn't noticing all the other people still wide awake, Hermione among them. They not only were convincing people they were gay...they were also convincing Hermione that they were _straight_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Keep your Enemies Close: Part I**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I do not claim to. _No copyright infringement intended._

**Summary:** Harry and Draco are thrown into the future one day when in Potions class. They learn as time progress's and they cannot get home unless they learn what the most important part of their future is. What happens when they realize exactly what that is?

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing(s):** Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Made-up, Fred/George

**Warning(s):** Slash, Graphic, Language, Cliche, Love/Hate

* * *

**Chapter six:**

Malfoys lips brushed against Harry's neck as he planted very small kisses every inch or so along the length of his neck. Harry swallowed more wine from his neglected glass, grinning wickedly.

"Potter..." Malfoy whispered holding out the 'R'.

"What?"

"I can not wait much longer" Draco's breathing was jagged.

"We really don't have to..." Harry said glancing at Malfoy's crotch sub-consciously. Draco pushed Harry from himself and stood up gripping his hand loosely.

"We're off to bed, Harry is still feeling a little ill..." Draco announced.

"Oh alright, feel better Harry" Fred said raising his eyebrows as George sniggered.

Hermione smiled and winked at them.

"Night" Harry said for some kind of closure. With that they went into their room.

"Thanks" Draco breathed hard into the shell of Harry's ear, his arms around Harry's waist. Harry helped Draco pull his shirt off and Draco, not one to be patient, ripped Harry's from his chest. They began to kiss again their hard chests pressed against the others. Draco forced Harry against a wall, pinning him, his hands on either side of his head, palms flat against the wall. His lips worked away from his mouth and towards his ear. Harry was panting now, moaning as his erection dug hard into Malfoys thigh.

"No problem" Harry finally answered breathlessly.

"Shut the hell up Potter" Draco barked, pushing his lips on Harry's over and over again.

"I want you so bad"

"What did I just tell you Potter?" Draco pushed him down onto the bed and fumbled to unbuckle his pants. Harry let out a yelp of surprise.

"Draco pl-" He tried to beg, now lying completely naked.

"I said shut up" Draco hissed, climbing back on top of him, pushing his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry was so hard, Draco could feel the pre-cum seeping through his pants. Malfoys hand slid down to Harry's waist, then suddenly he grabbed a tight hold of Harry's cock and skillfully worked his hands like the sex god he was. Harry was whimpering and moaning, close to losing himself. Right before Harry came, Draco stopped.

" What do you want?" Draco raised his eyebrow a small smile played across his lips.

"Come on Draco, I am not in the mood to play games right now"

"What do you want?"

"I-nghh" Harry groaned.

"What, I cant understand you...?" Malfoy grinned.

"I want you to suck my god damn cock, Malfoy!" Harry yelled. Rewarding Harry, Malfoy got on his knees and took Harry in all at once. Dragging his teeth softly along his shaft, biting down in all the right places. Harry squirmed, trying his hardest not to moan loudly. There was no use, Draco was a _master_. Harry groaned loudly, and Draco's name came flying out after it along with the cum Draco happily swallowed.

Draco himself was harder than ever. He quickly unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants, then his boxers.

"Wow" Harry panted. Draco's lean figure was almost glowing. He was gorgeous. His hair in his face, his cheeks red, sweat drenching his chest.

"Wow, what?" Draco fell on top of Harry, positioning himself so they were perfectly aligned. Harry was now so hard it hurt. Draco began to grind his hip bone into Harry's, their erections touching ever so slightly. Then, he ground his groin down on Harry as hard as he could. Draco's long thin fingers traced down Harry's chest, and he leaned over him, his blonde hair falling into his face. He leaned down and brushed his lips to Harry's, then applied more force and moved against him, his tongue slowly entering Harry's warm mouth. Harry tried to hold himself together but, he was shaking with pleasure, he pushed Malfoy away.

"Malfoy you've got t-"

" Shut the hell up Potter, aren't you listening to a damn word I've said?" He smiled and, dipped his tongue into Harry's ear.

"Now what do I have to do?" He whispered, his breath hot. Harry groaned again. Draco continued to tease him, his fingers playing with the head of Harry's cock again.

"Fuck you Malfoy" Harry gasped as he reached a particularly sensitive spot.

"Is that what you want? You want me to _fuck_ you?" Draco whispered seductively.

Harry didn't reply, just held Malfoys hips.

"I'll _fuck_ you potter. I'll _fuck_ you so hard you'll be sore for weeks" he smirked, " I'll fuck you so hard and so fast that the only name you ever scream when you cum is mine..." Draco said, his voice lowering to a whisper. Harry thrashed underneath him. He needed a release. This sexual tension had been building up, he needed to feel Malfoy inside him, thrusting into him. He needed to yell his name. Draco had made himself even harder by dominating Harry. He was ready now.

"Stand up, Potter" Draco said suddenly making it clear that he had, had his fun.

Harry did as Malfoy said. Draco pulled his wand from his clothing and muttered a charm. Lube appeared on the table next to him. He quickly squeezed a dime size amount into his palm and rubbed it over his hard cock.

"You want this Potter?" The head of his cock, grazing his skin barely. No matter how Harry was going to answer that question, he would have been interrupted by the force of Malfoy moving inside him.

"You're so tight..." Malfoy said. As soon as Harry had loosened up, Draco put his arms around Harry and, began whacking him off. Then he began his rhythm. Every time he lapped Harry's dick, he would push himself in farther, pull out, flick the head and thrust back in.

"Oh fuck Malf- I'm going to cum" Harry was panting, hard. Draco made sure to quicken his pace, he was on the edge too. Draco felt himself cum hard and quick into Harry. Draco pulled himself from Harry and continued giving him a hand job. Soon enough, Harry yelled Malfoys name and came all over both of them. Draco grabbed Harry's waist and they collapsed onto the bed next to each other.

"That was..." Harry breathed slower.

"Was what?" Draco said, running his hands through Harry's sweat drenched hair.

"So amazing..." Harry said, smiling.

"Of course it was...you were just fucked by Draco Malfoy" He mocked a smirk, Harry laughed.

"I guess I have hm?" He planted a very sloppy kiss on Draco's hand.

"Indeed" Draco pulled Harry closer, if that was possible, kissing his shoulder blade.

Harry knew that this wouldn't, couldn't last forever but, he held onto that one moment of love between himself and Draco Malfoy, his worst enemy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Keep your Enemies Close: Part I**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I do not claim to. _No copyright infringement intended._

**Summary:** Harry and Draco are thrown into the future one day when they make a mistake in Potions class. They learn as time progress's that they cannot get home unless they figure out what the most important part of their future is. What happens when they realize exactly what that is?Rating: NC-17

**Pairing(s):** Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Made-up, Fred/George

**Warning(s):** Slash, Graphic, Language, Cliche, Love/Hate

* * *

**Chapter seven:**

Harry woke up the next morning before Malfoy, as usual. Instead of lying there waiting for him he pushed Draco lightly.

"C'mon Drake" He whispered.

" What do you want?" Draco squinted his eyes and, looked over at Harry, a smug look on his face.

"It's almost three o'clock"

" Oh...damn we slept in late, then again we had a bit of a night last night eh?" He smirked. Harry blushed violently. Slowly he stood up and looked out in the living room. It was a bit messy but Hermione had tidied up a bit. There was a note lying on the couch.

Harry & Draco,

Meet us at the theatre around 9:30 tonight.

Love always,

Hermione

Draco walked up behind Harry reading over his shoulder.

"That'll be fun" Draco grinned, nipping Harry's ear.

"Not so much pretending will be nice"

"I don't think we ever were pretending..." Draco said and, walked back into the bathroom for his shower.

* * *

"So what're we seeing Hermione?" Harry asked as they entered the theatre. 

"I don't know Ronald picked it out " She answered.

"Some crazy thing about a bloody troll...sounds good huh?" Ron added excitedly.

" Oh yes marvelous" Hermione said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

As they all settled in their seats the movie began. Draco was sitting farthest away from Harry as he could.

"Whats wrong with you?" Harry whispered.

"Nothing" Draco snapped.

"Yeah alright" Harry growled. They sat not touching for another hour.

"Harry..." Draco said.

"What?" He said quickly very annoyed with Malfoy for confusing him.

"Sorry..." Draco looked up at him.

"S' alright" Harry replied.

"I really am. I feel odd about last night. But I shouldn't be angry with you..." Harry nodded, slightly hurt.

"Don't get me wrong, No regrets..."

"Yeah, alright"

Draco slid his arm around Harry's. They both watched as Ron and Hermione pointed it out and smiled. Harry felt his skin tingle and tried to hold in a shudder. Draco leaned over and whispered into his ear, "So there's this male and female whale..."

Harry tilted his head confused.

Malfoy continued "The male told them female to go tip over the boat with her blow hole..."

"Yeah" Harry nodded encouraging him to continue.

"So then he told her to eat the men, but she refused and replied to him 'I did the blow job but I refuse to eat the seaman'" Draco smirked. Harry laughed and loosened up a little. Draco grinned, the light from the screen reflecting onto his pale face.

"That was pretty dumb" Harry remarked, still laughing.

"That's why you're about to piss your pants giggling like a school girl, eh?" He teased.

"I am not!" Harry leaned forward.

"Yeah alright...whatever you say Potter"

Harry laughed even harder, "You're full of it Malfoy."

"Full of what?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh god...that was so corny!" Malfoy nodded his head laughing.

" Shhh!" A man said in front of them "If you want to flirt go outside, fags!"

Malfoy suddenly got a sick look on his face. Harry turned around and gave the man the finger.

"Why I- you mother-fucking bastard" Malfoy said clearly.

"Draco- don't" Harry tried to stop him from standing up but failed.

"You want to call me that again?"

"Yeah I do" The plump man snarled, " You are a fag" He spit on Malfoys shoes.

Malfoy got a look like he was going to kill the man.

"You leave me and my _fucking_ boyfriend alone. You don't even know us, asshole." Draco hissed.

"I do know you're a fag" The man said louder, and swung his fist into Malfoys face.

"Shit." Harry got up and pushed the guy away, taking Draco's face in his hands. "He's just trying to make you angry. Don't let him, you and I both know who we are. Don't let it bother you-" The guys foot had gone straight into Harry's lower back. He yelped and fell onto Draco.

"There now you're both where you belong...on the ground." The man spat on them both again and left. Draco tried to get up to go after him but Harry held him down.

Draco's right eye was swelling.

"Jesus, Whats wrong with people these days?" Ron said angrily helping them both back up. "C'mon, Hermione and I will drive you home..." He said mumbling a few cuss words. Hermione followed along tears dripping down her cheeks.

* * *

"Draco come on. It doesn't matter" Harry sat next to him on the bed. 

"Yes it does"

"No it really doesn't, what do you care if some guy calls you a fag? its not-"

"Fuck it Harry! Fuck it!" Draco stood up tears rolling off his nose, "You and I both know that's bull shit, it does fucking matter!" Harry sat there stunned, he had never seen Draco cry before.

"I don't know about you but I don't want to be a fucking fag, a queer, a poof, a fairy, whatever! its not fucking fair..." Draco collapsed into a chair, holding his temples, sobbing. Harry got up and kneeled down by Draco.

"Fair is just another four letter word that begins with F. It doesn't matter our gender Malfoy. You and I both know we have something. We're two of the lucky few with something good. That man didn't know what he was talking about..." Harry was cut off by Draco clutching onto Harry's arms and forcing him to hold him. Harry began to tremble. It was killing him to see Draco like this. He was normally alert, rude, devious. Now he was a child again, hopeless and scared.

"Its okay" Harry whispered into Draco's hair, kissing his forehead and every other place he could.

"How are you so strong?" Malfoy said after awhile.

"I'm not. I've got you."

Malfoy stopped crying.

"C'mon" Harry pulled him up and the both lay on top of the comforter of the bed.

Harry's arms were around Draco for a change. Draco let himself silently cry for a few hours before he fell asleep. Harry watched him the whole night, he held him, kept him warm, watched his face to make sure he wasn't having a nightmare.

No one, not even the man that called them fags could say that these two were not in love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Keep your Enemies Close: Part I**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I do not claim to. _No copyright infringement intended._

**Summary:** Harry and Draco are thrown into the future one day when in Potions class. They learn as time progress's and they cannot get home unless they learn what the most important part of their future is. What happens when they realize exactly what that is?

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing(s):** Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Made-up, Fred/George

**Warning(s):** Slash, Graphic, Language, Cliche, Love/Hate

**

* * *

**

**Chapter eight:**

Draco awoke with a start to the feeling of someone watching him.

"Potter why are you looking at me like that?" He questioned straightforwardly. Harry's bloodshot eyes fell on Draco's the moment his eyes snapped open.

"Like what?" Harry asked smiling.

"I don't know, strangely."

Harry shrugged, a faint smile still glued on his face. Draco, taking his dominant position back sat up then wrapped his arm around Harry's thin waist.

"You awake all night?" Draco kissed the Back of Harry's neck.

"Yessir" Harry nodded, cuddling into his lovers chest.

Draco didn't respond he was quite embarrassed by his behavior last night.

"Well come on then, lets get up...I've got a surprise for you tonight Potter" Draco said raising a brow.

Harry tilted his head in confusion.

"Hermione's going to take you out so I can prepare. But first you need a shower" Draco stood up swiftly and walked across the room then turned the shower on in the bathroom. He left their bedroom a smile on his face.

Harry slowly stripped his clothes off, and climbed into the steaming shower. Wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

Harry pulled the car door shut as Hermione got into the drivers seat and turned the dial down on the radio. 

"That was fun" Her eyes sparkled.

"Oh yeah, wedding shopping for you and Ron for only god knows how long" Harry grinned. Hermione kept her eyes on the road and was silent for some time.

"I really missed this" She stated softly.

"What?" Harry glanced at her.

"I just missed you Harry. I mean ever since Draco came along, it was always you and him. That's how Ron and I finally admitted our feelings for each other, but I don't know..." She brushed a lock of hair from her face. " I'll be so sad when you go back."

Harry heard her voice crack softly and two tears streamed down her face silently. He wanted to comfort her but, he was afraid to move.

"I'm sorry" He choked out.

She smiled after awhile, confusing Harry. "I'm so silly, I'm sorry. But really how are things between you and Draco? Was it just me or is there less pretending going on?" She nudged her elbow into his arm playfully. Harry blushed crimson.

"Now come on Harry, tell me everything"

Relief washed over him as he spilled the story to Hermione and they both blushed and giggled for quite some time.

"I cant believe...Draco Malfoy? It is so unlikely..."

"Not really...there has always been something between you two."

"There has?"

" The moment you first touched, I sensed it" She recalled. Harry thought back to his first year the first time he had held the pale hand for seconds and the familiar gray eyes had pierced into his own. Every muscle tensed at the thought.

"Yeah" Harry nodded as Hermione pulled into the driveway of the flat.

"He's got some surprise for me. I would invite you in but..." He trailed off.

"Oh that's fine, Ron and I have dinner plans. I'll see you in two days for that concert you promised me six months ago" Harry shut the door, waving as she started the car and pulled out of the driveway slowly.

"I'm home" Harry said dropping his coat onto the rack and untying his shoes quickly. He kicked them off and glanced up again.

"Welcome back" Draco said from their room. Harry walked towards the doorway and peered in. Nothing out of the ordinary. Draco stood up from where he was positioned on the bed his normally slicked back hair was falling in his eyes.

"What exactly--" Harry began but Malfoy cut him off.

"Alright I want to make something up to you" Malfoy placed his hands on Harry's hips his voice going quieter with every word, "I treated you badly for years and now I need to show you that I do care about you. I need to prove it...no alcohol...no wine...this is for real..." He brushed his lips ever so softly to Harry's.

"So what are you going to do?" Harry raised one eyebrow.

"C'mon..." Draco held Harry's pinky and led him to the bathroom. There was a large bath tub, candles were spread out everywhere, the lighting was so dim Harry had to be inches from Draco to see the basic form of his face. Harry grinned over at Malfoy. Malfoy smiled back.

" Come on now...it's bath time, _Harry_" Draco emphasized Harry's name seductively.

Draco slowly pulled off his clothing then pointed his wand to Harry and his clothes fell to the ground.

Draco held onto Harry's waist as they climbed into the large tub and they sat on the underwater ledge.

"You okay?" Draco's long fingers brushed Harry's cheeks softly.

"Yes" Harry answered quietly.

Draco pushed his chest to Harry's like he always did before they kissed and pulled Harry's waist closely to his own then began to kiss Harry with great passion. Harry kissed back trying to dart his tongue into Draco's mouth.

"Not so fast, we've got all night" Draco whispered into Harry's ear dropping small kisses down his neck then running his tongue along his throat. Harry shuddered with excitement.

"This is why I enjoy being gay. You're lover is always in the mood unlike women, who you have to wait for hours for and then it isn't even a good shag" Harry chuckled trying to contain himself. Draco was now working his tongue down Harry's warm chest. Harry felt Draco's hands push under the water and grab his ass very roughly.

"Horny little thing, are we?" Harry said.

"I wouldn't talk" Draco hissed grabbing a tight hold on Harry's throbbing cock.

Harry felt himself blush again. Draco's elbows were now pushing against Harry's chest and Draco's tongue was down Harry's throat. Noises were being pulled from Harry and he suckled on Draco's tongue hungrily.

"I want you" Draco breathed into Harry's ear resting his head on his shoulder and pulling his glasses from the bridge of his nose carefully.

Draco positioned himself so he was straddling over top of Harry. He pressed his body down onto Harry's and buried his face into his neck, his hips now grinding into the sexually frustrated Gryffindor.

"You are so hot" Harry breathed out. He was harder than ever now.

"You are too..." Draco said speaking into Harry's mouth then, sealing the kiss. Harry arched his back against the flat of the wall and, felt his hard cock touch Draco's stomach. Draco ran his hands down Harry's thin arms, down his back then to his ass.

"Let's dry off, I need you" Draco whispered breaking the kiss. Harry nodded his eyes were shining with lust. Draco dried off then watched his lover. He couldn't keep his hands off of him. Draco was starving, he needed Harry.

Harry tossed the towel to the floor and Draco quickly began to French Harry again. Harry's arms wound around Draco's neck and Draco moved in the direction of the bed.

"Sit on me" Draco commanded softly. Harry obeyed and slowly positioned himself.

"No lube" Harry breathed out as Draco reached for his wand.

"You sure?" Draco said stroking his lovers side.

"Yeah" Harry answered pressing his head onto Draco's neck. Draco slowly eased himself into Harry.

"You're really fucking tight"

"Just do it Draco" Harry said. Draco pushed himself deeper trying hard not to hurt him.

"C'mon Draco, I'm fine" Harry groaned out. Draco finally listened and began to dig into Harry. He heard Harry moan out so he pulled back and then pushed back in slower. Harry moaned again and Draco realized he had found Harry's sweetest spot. He continued the pattern and listened to Harry's breathing increase rapidly. They were both covered in each others sweat as Harry came and Draco followed after him gushing into his lover.

Draco let himself fall more limp then easily pulled himself all the way out gripping Harry's flesh. They both laid back calming themselves down. After a moment Draco climbed onto Harry again and straddled his waist.

"Alright now I want you to know I have never done this for anyone so I mean it with all I am..."

Harry watched as Draco leaned down and lay his lips right above Harry's collarbone and then he felt as the blonde bit down efficiently. Surprised Harry let out a sound of surprise.

"Harry potter..." Draco leaned down so his lips met the mark on Harry's neck and placed soft kisses over it, "You are now officially mine."

Harry smiled at his boyfriend's bright face and they kissed once more very softly.

"Potter...I- I love you" Draco said looking straight into Harry's eyes nervously.

"I love you too Draco Malfoy." Harry breathed out and let his lips touch Draco's again.

Then he was spinning very quickly. There was a different kind of heat now pressing against his flesh. And suddenly he regretted saying those three words he had longed to utter his entire life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Keep your Enemies Close: Part I**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I do not claim to. _No copyright infringement intended._

**Summary: **Harry and Draco are thrown into the future one day when in Potions class. They learn as time progress's and they cannot get home unless they learn what the most important part of their future is. What happens when they realize exactly what that is?

**Rating: **NC-17

**Pairing(s): **Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Made-up, Fred/George

**Warning(s): **Slash, Graphic, Language, Cliche, Love/Hate

**

* * *

**

**Chapter nine:**

Harry opened his eyes slowly and stared up at the hospital wings ceiling. He knew the atmosphere better than anyone.

"Now just calm down Mr. Malfoy let me call your father and let him know you are okay--" Harry heard Madame Pomfrey snapping back as Malfoy opened his mouth to continue arguing.

Harry strained his neck to see Draco. He was much younger looking now. Draco's eyes caught Harry's and this time neither of them smiled.

"Drink this" Madame Pomfrey shoved something bubbly and green into Harry's face.

"Oh sick" Harry said after he finished the liquid a look of disgust on his face. He heard Malfoy chuckle.

"Not so fast Mr. Malfoy you're next" Now Harry was the one laughing.

"Are you both feeling okay?" She said examining Harry's face.

"Yeah" Draco drawled.

"I feel fine" Harry said.

"Can you go down to Dinner? It starts in about an hour" She said.

"Yeah, nothing is wrong with me" Draco said standing up and pulling his robes on. Harry did the same as Madame Pomfrey checked them over one last time.

"I've informed the staff, they are awaiting your arrival" She shuffled away. Draco left the room shortly after, Harry ran after him dumbly.

"Draco- what in the hell just happened?" Harry said trying to catch up to his boyfriend.

"I don't know" Draco replied staring straight ahead of himself.

"Well are you just going to act as if nothing happened then?" Harry asked. Draco didn't reply.

"You just said you loved me and now you're just ignoring me?" Harry said his face very red with anger.

"Look, I do love you Harry" Draco whispered, his feet stopping.

"But..." Harry said and they fell back into step with each other.

"You know we cant do this" Draco said reaching the great hall and turning toward the smiling slytherin table.

Harry stood still for a moment before getting tackled by half the Gryffindor table.

* * *

"So you don't remember a thing?" Ron said as they trudged up the stairs to the boys dormitories. 

"No..." Harry lied.

"It was bloody crazy, all the sudden you and Malfoy were out. You should have seen Snapes face. Hermione and I sat with you all the time. Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. You know Snape, we had bloody loads of homework. You're lucky you missed it..." Ron rambled as Harry pulled on his cotton pajama's and snuggled into his bed alone.

"Night Harry" Ron said yawning.

"Night Ron"

* * *

The next day Harry walked through Hogwarts miserable and tired. He hadn't slept at all last night due to the return of Neville's snoring. 

Fuck. Where am I going? If I go this way I shouldn't run into him...I hope I don't ever have to see that bloody idiot again. He just doesn't get--

"Harry" someone hissed from behind him. They repeated his name for a second time.

"What?" Harry turned around angrily facing no one other than, Malfoy.

"C'mon" Draco grabbed his hand as he had the day before and led him to an empty room.

"What?" Harry said his temper rising.

"I'm sorry alright!" Draco said annoyed.

"Fine" Harry retorted and sat on one of the tables and looked at Draco.

"Let's just try and forget everything my father, my friends. After seeing them this whole thing just seems ridiculous" Draco said looking over to Harry's eyes. Harry remained silent. His green eyes blurred, but he held the tears and didn't let his voice crack.

" Alright. You hate me...I hate you...it's easy enough" He answered sarcastically.

Draco stared at Harry then reached out to touch his arm. Harry jerked away as if his touch would burn. Draco looked a him for a few more moments.

"Look...I've got to go" He said awkwardly and shoved his hands in his pockets. He waited for a reply. When there wasn't one he left taking Harry's silence as a goodbye.

"Goodbye Draco" Harry said after Draco closed the door, one tear slowly sliding down his cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

**Keep your Enemies Close: Part I**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I do not claim to. _No copyright infringement intended. _

**Summary:** Harry and Draco are thrown into the future one day when in Potions class. They learn as time progress's and they cannot get home unless they learn what the most important part of their future is. What happens when they realize exactly what that is?

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing(s):** Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Made-up, Fred/George

**Warning(s):** Slash, Graphic, Language, Cliche, Love/Hate

* * *

**Chapter ten:**

"C'mon mate, you've got to go to classes today" Ron said standing over Harry. Harry rolled over, groaning softly. Harry reached up and rubbed his eyes then adjusted his glasses onto his face.

"Yeah I suppose I should" Harry said the same gloom in his voice. It had been three weeks since they had come back and Harry hadn't been to classes since. He had fallen quite depressed and he couldn't force himself to even go down to meals. He had been living off Ron's leftovers. He continued to lie there and, stared out the window. He heard Ron leave and he heaved a sigh.

"Harry James Potter get up right now!" He heard someone enter the dormitory and they quickly ripped the blankets from Harry's grip, "I have no idea what is wrong with you but you cant go on like this. I tried being nice Harry, you know I did. But you have got to get up! I haven't seen you out of this bed in weeks! You smell awful, go shower" Harry stared at Hermione as she began rummaging through his trunk.

"C'mon! Up!" She said placing her hand on her hip. Ron was behind her, a huge grin on his face. Harry almost smiled as he mocked her movements. He did as Hermione said almost afraid of the outcome if he didn't.

The shower felt good. As he dried himself off he thought of the night before they came back. He pressed his fingers to the scar above his collarbone. Then to the one on his head. He couldn't decide which one he hated more.

* * *

Draco pushed past Crabbe and down the dormitory steps. He hadn't seen Harry in weeks; he had heard Granger talking to Ron about her plan to get him out of Gryffindor tower.

"Draco what're you in such a rush for? It's just pancakes an-"

"Shut up, god you're so stupid" He missed having intelligent conversations. He quickly took his normal seat by Pansy and watched the door like a hawk. His heart was beating through the room; he held his hand over his chest trying to muffle the sound from himself. Then he saw him. The messy dark hair. His green eyes. The way his jaw looked when he turned a certain way.

"Ha Draco look who it is" Pansy nudged him. Draco tried to smirk but he knew his mouth was hanging open dumbly.

"You look surprised; he's gone to this school for years" She rolled her eyes as she picked the roll she was mutilating.

Draco didn't reply, he could see the huge bags under Harry's eyes. His tiredness showed as his shoulders slumped foreword and his body sunk into the chair.

Draco stood up quickly. He felt like running up to him, holding him, and kissing him. He felt like announcing his love.

"Draco where are you going?" Goyle asked his mouth full of food.

"No where. I thought I saw someone" He said sitting back down again.

* * *

Harry unfolded the note for the third time. 

Meet me by the black lake tonight. Midnight. I'll wait.

Draco

The invisibility cloak wrapped around his shoulders, his wand clutched tight, he walked out into the cold night. He saw the warm smoke coming from Hagrid's hut. He hurried across the cold grass to the lake. He saw the familiar figure standing there, rubbing his hands together, his breath showing in the air.

Harry approached him very slowly, then pulled the cloak off and tucked it into his jacket.

"Harry...hi" Draco smiled and glanced around. Harry didn't dare look him in the eye.

"Where have you been? Are you sick?" He asked softly.

"You could say that" Harry sat down on a rock careful not to get too close.

"Oh I'm sorry..."

They sat in silence for awhile.

"Look I'm sorry--" they both started then grinned. Harry stood up bravely and embraced Draco. Draco's hands found Harry's hipbones quickly.

"I missed you" Harry said leaning his head towards Draco's.

"I missed you too" Draco whispered as their foreheads touched. They stayed like that for a long time. Just breathing each other in.

"We can't do this Harry..." Draco said after awhile.

"I know..."

"I love you Harry Potter..." Draco said against Harry's neck, laying his lips over the scar and kissing his marking.

"I love you too" Harry allowed the tears to stream freely. Draco leaned down and kissed Harry's lips softly. Their tears mixed as they pushed their lips harder together.

Finally the kiss broke and, Draco was the one to watch Harry leave this time.

* * *

Harry sat down next to Ron. Snape soon came strolling in barking commands and watching Harry closely. He tried to keep his eyes from wandering to Draco's like they seemed to do.

"Harry?" Hermione lay her hand over top of his.

"Oh, what--sorry?" He ran his hands over the teeth marks on his neck.

"Are you going to work with Ronald and I or not?" She asked, pity in her eyes.

Harry nodded and moved himself to another table with them.

" Oh look it's Potter, Mud blood AND weasel..." Harry's heart stopped as he heard a familiar drawl behind him and he turned to see Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh shove off Malfoy" Ron said holding Harry by the shoulders as if to calm him down.

Harry could have sworn he saw Malfoy flinch from Ron's touch.

Malfoy and Harry's eyes caught as if on cue and they both grinned at each other for a brief moment.

"He's such a bloody git" Ron rambled on.

" Yeah...Draco Malfoy...He's..." Harry didn't finish his sentence, just listened to his best friends go on about his worst enemy, his heartbreak, his lover.


End file.
